


Happy Father's Day

by ShadowKitt



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Happy Father's Day, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKitt/pseuds/ShadowKitt
Summary: After everything Skipper and Dusty have been through together, Dusty thinks it's time he lets Skipper know that he loves him like a father but will Skipper reciprocate the feelings and accept Dusty as a son? Read and find out :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Happy Father's Day

A few ideas were flying around my head for something with Dusty and Skipper but as Father and Son and this came up. I don't own Planes but the idea is mine. Enjoy and Happy Father's Day (even though it's a day early)

It was a cool and cloudy day in Propwash Junction. The day found Skipper inside his hangar as the Corsair decided to clean his living quarters. 

‘Man, I can’t believe I have all this stuff cluttering my hangar and I still have room for more.’

Laughing to himself, Skipper didn’t know someone was behind him until they cleared their throat. Jumping and quickly turning around, shocked steel-blue eyes met turquoise-blues. Skipper was about to tell Dusty not to sneak up on him like that but the words died in his throat when he saw that Dusty looked unsure of something.

“Dusty? What’s wrong?”

His answer was a sharp inhale but he waited patiently as the air tractor tried to piece together what he wanted to say.

“May I come in, please?”

Noticing that Dusty was standing outside his hangar, Skipper rolled back a bit to allow the small plane to enter. Thinking that what Dusty was gonna say might be private, the Corsair closed the doors. 

“Would you like some oil, Dust, or maybe some coffee?”

“Oil, please.”

Going over to his personal stock, Skipper grabbed a couple of oil cans and brought them over to where Dusty was sitting. Setting the cans down, Skipper pushed one of them towards the air tractor. A soft “thank you” was heard.

Smiling softly, Skipper said, “You’re welcome, kid. Now,” the Corsair took a sip of his oil, “What’s going on? Is someone bothering you?”

A subtle shake of his head, Dusty swallowing the oil before he answered, “No, it’s nothing like that. I have something I need to ask you but I’m not sure how to go about it. Everytime I try, I always get nervous. I just don’t want the wrong words to come out.”

“Kid, whatever it is, I’m not gonna get mad, if that’s what you’re thinking. Just talk to me, please.”

A sigh, “Skipper, you and I have known each other for years and we became best friends. You were always there for me, especially after what happened at the WATGR and every day after that. Even though I’ve done some stupid things, you never turned your back on me, if I did something wrong, you helped me correct my mistakes. You also protect me and keep me safe. What I’m trying to ask is, Skipper, will you do me the honor of becoming my dad?”  
A look of shock passed over Skipper’s face and he couldn’t form any words. Mistaking the Corsair’s silence as rejection and feeling his core breaking, Dusty realized that he couldn’t leave because the doors needed a code and he started to hyperventilate. 

Quickly getting over his shock, Skipper knew he needed to calm the small plane down and fast. Knowing what would do the trick, Skipper rolled over and started rubbing Dusty’s side with his wing. After a few minutes, Dusty’s breathing slowed and he was able to breathe normally. 

Sighing, Skipper pulled away and turned to face Dusty. The plane looked embarrassed and his turquoise-blues were looking off to the side, not making eye-contact with the Corsair. A gentle nudge finally made Dusty look up. Skipper smiled and rubbed Dusty’s nose with his own.

“Feeling better, Dust?”

“Yes, thank you, Skipper. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad. I just thought you’d like the idea of being my dad since you pretty much are like one and I wanted to make it official.”

“Oh Dusty, I wasn’t mad. I was just shocked that’s all and you didn’t need to ask me, I thought I already was? But in answer to your question, to make it official yes, Dusty, I would love to be your dad.”

Dusty’s smile could shame the sun as the two planes hugged the other tight. After a few minutes, they backed up a bit. Each plane’s eyes were misty as they looked at each other and smiled. “Well, I’d better let the others know, they’re probably wondering if you killed me or something.”

“Let’s go then, son.”

Turquoise-blue eyes widened in surprise as Skipper smiled at him as he entered the code for the doors. When the doors retracted, the two planes were met by the whole town. Just then Chug, Dottie and Sparky made their way to the front, questioning looks on their faces. Before Skipper could say anything to them, Dusty just smiled and the trio started cheering and the whole town followed suit.

The next day was just a big celebration to congratulate the new father-son duo and by the time the celebration died down, it was late into the night. Dusty yawned, signaling that he was exhausted and Skipper was in close second. As Skipper was about to ask Dusty a question, turquoise-blues were being hidden by heavy eye-lids. Chuckling softly, Skipper put in the code to his own hangar, guided Dusty to his sleeping mat, grabbed a blanket and drew it over the small plane. Backing up onto the mat, Skipper laid down as his eyes closed. As he was about to fall asleep, he felt movement on his right as Dusty snuggled closer. Skipper gave Dusty a nuzzle and whispered, “Goodnight, son, I love you.”

The Corsair’s core fluttered as he heard, “Goodnight Dad, I love you too.”


End file.
